


Wish You Could See the Sunrise Too

by PeanutBuni



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBuni/pseuds/PeanutBuni
Summary: It was a beautiful sunrise, warm beams dragging him out of his sleep.Oh how he wishes Matt could see it too.(my first fic, don't flame me, there just weren't enough of my Bois)





	Wish You Could See the Sunrise Too

* * *

Pietro tossed and turned as the black color of his eyelids slowly transitioned to a red. He moaned, rubbing his eyes to start waking up, and as he did so he rolled over. He beamed at what he saw.  
It was his Matt sprawled out on the bed, Matt always looked the most carefree when he was sleeping, when he was not thinking of anything. Pietro reached to wake up Matt and start getting ready.

"Babe?" Matt groggily said, as he sat up and stretched. Matt was facing forward, almost as if he could see the gradient of colors decorating the sky.

"Good morning buttercup, what would you like for breakfast?" Pietro said muffled but understandable. He was already brushing his teeth to get ahead of schedule, they never had enough time in the morning to at least acknowledge each other.

"More sleep," then Matt paused for a moment and continued "and you." Matt chuckled.

"Cuddles, then?" Pietro inquired.

"Cuddles," Matt confirmed.

Pietro rinsed of his toothbrush and put it back. He then turned from his spot and rolled into bed right next to Matt and ducked his head into Matt's chest.

"I'm always home alone, I know you have work but, I miss you alot. I do." Pietro pouted and Matt started to play with his hair.

"I'll make it up to you, soon. I promise." Matt said, sounding a bit sad. Pietro only responded by tucking his head even more into Matt. 

They sat like that until Matt was late for work.

  



End file.
